Preclinical data has shown that administering RT and thymidine analog radiosensitizer in an alternating weekly schedule may allow clinically significant radiosensitization without markedly increased toxicity. This is a dose seeking trial of the use of the thymidine analog bromodeoxyuridine (BrdUrd) and RT for the treatment of patients with locally advanced or recurrent carcinoma of the cervix, vagina and endometrium.